To evaluate effect of alpha tocopherol supplementation in Type II diabetics with respect to ability to increase LDL alpha tocopherol content and to decrease susceptibility of LDL to lipid peroxidation and biological modification, and to decrease in vivo glycation of proteins such as albumin, hemoglobin and LDL.